Just You Wait
by Awesome one
Summary: Quinn needs help. She is head over heals for Rachel but isnt sure how to win her over. So she asks Santana for help. And does she come through


The blonde hummed quietly to herself as she watched the person across from her quickly scribble down notes that the teacher was displaying on the board. Quinn of course had no interest in the work. How could she when there was something so much more enthralling beside her? A little sigh escaped her lips when she noticed a strand of mahogany colored hair fell over her crush's eyes but the brunette was to busy to flick it out of her sight. Quinn desperately wanted to lean over and do it for her. But she refrained. Barely.

The blonde began humming again when she turned away from Rachel to look down at her blank notebook paper. How many days had she sat in this English class beside her crush and done nothing but stare at the little brunette? Far to many. It all started when they began glee together. Before then Quinn was content with hating Rachel Berry for everything to little dwarf did. Granted Quinn had never been social with the girl therefore had no honest reason to hate her and make her life hell but she did this to Quinn so what more reason did the cheerleader need? Every time the brunette looked at her she felt herself get dizzy. Every time Rachel sang Quinn was screaming inside like a fan girl. And it was absolutely infuriating, for a while at least because Quinn Fabray hated Rachel Berry. Or at least Quinn tried to hate her but it ended up being a pointless battle. Eventually Quinn gave up on the internal battle and just caved into to it. She had a huge crush on Rachel.

Every little thing about Rachel made Quinn's insides twist up into a mushy ball of stupid. How Rachel bit her lip when she was deep in thought, how she bounced instead of walked, how she raked her fingers through her hair when she wasn't really thinking, how she folded her hands in her lap when she sat-all of the things that made Rachel, _Rachel_. Quinn was smitten.

Today though, today was different because Quinn had finally decided to do something about it. For a couple weeks Quinn had been struggling with how she was going to coax Rachel into leaving Finn and then hopefully get Rachel to go out with Quinn. It had ended up leading to Rachel and Quinn becoming quite good friends but Rachel was to wrapped up in Finn to even notice Quinn's not so subtle loving of the brunette diva. So Quinn had asked for Santana's help and together they had hatched a fool proof plan for Quinn to get the girl.

Santana had made it clear from the get go that the only way for Quinn to metaphorically slap Rachel in the face to get her attention was through song. Quinn hadn't liked the sound of that but agreed none the less because it was after all true. Together they had found the perfect song and not to sing to Rachel. No. It wasn't a love song. It would be a song that Quinn would sing to Finn. Santana had even agreed to sing backup.

The rest of their planning had been practice, practice, practice. The choreography wasn't really all that complicated if it could even be considered dancing at all. The band played it well and Quinn had to admit she sung the song better than she had thought. She even managed after quite enough practice to get the sensual sexy gravely tone needed. Much to Santana's help, after hearing "You sound like a virgin Q, I need to be hearing you practically moaning those words! Come on make love here!" from Santana every other five minutes Quinn was more than happy she had mastered it.

After all their hard word today was the day they would be performing it in glee. After this class which was the final class of the day. Quinn was both nervous and excited. Today she would either get the girl of her dreams or she would fall flat on her face to watch Rachel watch off with Finn into the sunset. She was praying for it not to be the latter.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel picked her head up to look at the girl she was addressing, "Did you still want to have that sleepover tonight?"

A stupid grin threatened to make its way onto Quinn's face, stead Quinn remained neutral. The sleepover. Quinn had nearly forgot that she had made plans with Rachel to spend the weekend with her. That meant she would be getting some Rachel-cuddles while they watched TV or a movie and then more Rachel-cuddles when they shared Rachel's bed. Nothing could be better.

"I have my overnight bag in my car. Why? You bailing on me?" This time Quinn let the frown show that she was feeling. She really hoped she wouldn't be losing her Rachel-cuddles time. It wouldn't be the first time though. Finn would call and ask if Rachel wanted to go out or come over and of course Quinn would loose against Boyfriend time. Bah. How infuriating.

"No, no! Just making sure. My dad's aren't going to be home tonight. Hope that doesn't bother you."

No rentals? Oh god. All the dirty thoughts running through Quinn's mind. _Stop it Fabray, get your mind out of the gutter. _

"Yeah that's fine Rach." Above them the bell sounded for the end of class.

Rachel began packing her things away and once she was finished she turned to Quinn with a grin, "Great. I'll see you in glee?"

"Yeah, see you there." Then Rachel was gone and Quinn was watching her walk away. If Quinn hadn't been solely focusing on Rachel Berry's ass she would have noticed Santana slip into the room.

"You ready for this?" The Latina drawled, drawing Quinn from her stupor. Quinn shouldered her bag with a nod following Santana out of the room. They walked through the halls together in relative silence. Both making sure to take their time since they wanted to b e the last ones to arrive, even later than Mr. Schue.

"This is so going to be worth the 50 bucks your paying me." Santana grinned manically, slapping her hands together when they stopped outside the choir room.

"Your only getting paid _if _Rachel picks me over Finn." Quinn dropped her bag off her shoulder to grip the strap in her hand, allowing herself to take a few needed deep breaths. She was nervous. Rightly so but nervous none the less and she hated being nervous. It made her jittery and overly loud. The deep breaths were helping though.

"Bullshit! We didn't agree to that!"

"Actually we did. I agreed to pay you 50 dollars if you could help me win Rachel over. If I don't win Rachel over with this idea of yours, you don't get paid. At least, not until she's actually mine."

"Whatever. Can we just do this already? I feel like a creep standing out here." And so they pushed the door open and entered together. As hoped Mr. Schue was standing in front of the Glee Club discussing something and everyone else was only half paying attention from their seats.

"Ah there you two are! Great now that you're here we can get started-"

"Actually Mr. Schue," Quinn began once Santana and herself were firmly planted at the front of the room, "Santana and I prepared a song we'd like to sing."

This garnered the attention of the club Mr. Schue had failed to grasp. The teacher himself furrowed his brows but nodded anyway with a smile, gestured for them to do their thing while he took a seat. Quinn grinned.

"Alright well I don't really have much to say except," Quinn let a sickly sweet smile cross her face, one most of those Glee Clubbers remembered oh so well, as she looked at one Finn Hudson seated beside Rachel, "Make no mistake Finn, this song? Is for you."

There were some gasps. One of those form Rachel. Her eyes shone with the hurt and betrayal of a girl whose friend had just said she was going to serenade her boyfriend. Little did Rachel know. She'd would soon find out though, oh boy would she.

Behind Quinn the band assembled and Santana strutted over to the piano where she hopped on top of it, slowly crossing her legs and sending a wink towards Finn. Quinn herself wanted this to be more personal. She grabbed the empty chair beside Rachel and drug it over in front of Finn, turning it towards herself and straddling it so that she could rest her forearms on the back of the chair when she leaned forward to sing. Finn was giving her the most confused look she had ever seen on his face and she had seen far to many there to count.

After the band gave Quinn the go ahead and Santana gave her the thumbs up, Quinn began to sing. The band joining in behind her. Soft thumping of the bass and the gravely way the guitar sounded as it was strummed.

_You say you know her_

_Well I know her too_

_You say you kno-oh-oh-oh-ow her_

_But you don't know her like I do_

_You say you love her_

_Once upon a time I loved her too_

_You say you lo-uh-uh-uh-ove her_

_But you don't love her like I do-o-o_

Quinn watched on in amusement as Finn swiveled his head to glance at Rachel then back Quinn still completely confused. So Quinn decided to make it clear to him by purposefully pointing her finger at Rachel and leaning foreword in her chair as she sang the next part.

_You've got to give me that girl_

_Or I will take her from you_

She saw dawning flash through Finn's eyes quickly replaced by mule like anger. It only made Quinn smirk. Quickly Quinn stood from the chair and kicked it over, strutting over towards Rachel whistling just like Dev did as she went. Quinn was easily pulling off the sexy, badass demeanor the song called for and it was getting her loud whistles and shouts from her audience. Except from Finn. And Rachel who looked like she was trying to swallow air her lungs couldn't take in. Finally though Quinn reached Rachel and plopped down on her lap and wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck, making sure to sing this next part to Rachel while Santana sang the back up parts.

_Ooo, ooo_

_Love me like you say you do_

_Ooo, ooo_

_Love me like you say you do_

Quinn changed from looking into Rachel's wide eyes to looking back into Finn's narrowed ones, going back to singing to him.

_You say it's over_

_I say over who?_

_It's gonna be over my dead body the day she finds someone new_

_You've got to give me that girl _

_Or I will take her form you._

Purposefully Quinn let her hand trail down Rachel's arm while the other buried itself in the hair at the nape of Rachel's neck, tugging lightly to pull her head back. And then Quinn looked from Finn to lower her head so that her lips were pressed to Rachel's ear, making sure she sang quieter so as not to deafen the girl.

_Ooo, ooo_

_Love me like you say you do_

_Ooo, ooo_

_Love me like you say you do_

_Love me like you say you do_

At this part Quinn did the cute but very sexy laugh that was part of the song. She felt Rachel shiver slightly under her touch. Quinn slipped from Rachel's lap to sit on her knees in front of Rachel. She put her hands on Rachel's thighs and began moving them up and down until she fingertips were under Rachel's skirt and both Finn and Rachel's eyes were nearly popping out of their heads. Quinn smirked, dropping her chin on Rachel's knee and began caressing Rachel's thighs where her fingertips lay hidden under the black fabric.

_You know that I want you_

_And if I can't have you?_

_Then no one can_

_But I need you_

_And when I find you?_

Quinn did her sexy laugh again, noticing how it made Rachel bite her lip a little. That could have probably also been from Quinn massaging her way up to Rachel's hips under her skirt. Though it felt nice Quinn removed her hands from Rachel's thighs to reach over and tap on Finn's leg as if she needed to gather his attention. Which she didn't. His glare was fixed on her. Then Quinn gestured towards Rachel.

_You've got to give me that girl_

_Or I?_

Quinn did her sexy laugh again standing up from her position and dusting her knees off. While she was still bent over Quinn tucked her finger under Rachel's chin and leaned close to finish singing the song to her.

_Ooo, ooo_

_Love me like you say you do_

_Ooo, ooo_

_Love me like you say you do_

Then Quinn turned her back on the glee club and started whistling again as she cantered over to where Santana sat on the piano. She was still whistling the ending by the time she got there and Santana was as well. Quinn finally turned back around to face everyone and leaned back against Santana's legs with a smirk knowing above her Santana was smirking as well. They let the song finish playing before it ended and the room was silent for a short few seconds. Then everyone started clapping and cheering loudly. That is until Finn stood up abruptly with his fist clenched at his sides. He jabbed his meaty finger in Quinn's general direction and growled. Quite literally growled.

"What the hell was that Fabray!"

Quinn meant to answer with a well practiced retort but Rachel cut her off. The brunette stood smoothing out her skirt as well as she could being as flustered as she was. Cheeks blushed the color of cherries and voice unsteady Rachel spoke, "Quinn while you did an excellent job just now, I'm led to wonder. Is that truly how you feel?"

There was no hesitation in her answer. "Yes."

"I see." Was all Rachel said. Quinn's eyebrows nearly dipped lower than her eyes themselves.

"You see? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes," then Rachel turned to a still fuming Finn, placing a hand on his arm, "Finn I think it would be best we terminate our relationship as of now."

"What! Why!"

"Because I feel that if we were to remain romantically entertained I would commit infidelity later tonight when I take Quinn home with me. It's better we are not together when that takes place. Quinn?"

The smiling blond in question turned her attention to Rachel, "Yes?"

"I think you should drive us to my house now. We have a lot to….discuss." Quinn didn't even say a word as Rachel took her hand and drug her out of the room but nearly everyone had heard her thoughts through the smile on Quinn's face.

**Just another one-shot that popped into my head while listening to my ipod. As always I ask that you leave me reviews, reviews, reviews! Show me the love! **


End file.
